De una sonrisa
by Akira Asahina
Summary: De una sonrisa pueden surgir muchas cosas amistad, odio, amor, Hinamori Momo esta por descubrir lo que una sonrisa puede cambiar en su vida... y mas cuando esta viene de quien menos te lo esperas... ¿que pasara si también viene de quien siempre deseaste?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Su cuerpo estaba inerte en el suelo, recostado sobre su lado derecho, sangre salía de dos profundos cortes en su torso, la cual estaba esparcida formando un charco que hacia como cama para aquel menudo cuerpo.

_Duele_

La chica tenía los ojos fijos hacia las casas frente a ella, las cuales estaban manchadas de un intenso rojo escarlata, después comenzó a explorar con la vista el lugar donde estaba

_Por favor... Que alguien..._

Cuerpos sin vida estaban a su alrededor, arriba, el cielo era gris, se notaba que una tormenta se avecinaba

_Me ayude…_

Las primeras gotas caían golpeando el rostro de la pequeña joven, la cual solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor que le provocaba el agua fría. Todo era dolor.

_Después de todo…_

Alguien se acercaba, pero ya no distinguía muy bien las cosas, su vista estaba borrosa, no podía decir de quien se trataba pero al menos de algo estaba segura, era un hombre Aquélla persona se detuvo frente a ella.

_Así es..._

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la levantaban del lugar en el que se encontraba pero no supo más, la oscuridad la engullo.

_Como termina mi vida._


	2. Principio de todas las cosas

Era un día como cualquiera en el que Hinamori iba de un lado a otro atareada con el papeleo de la oficina, Hirako taichou no estaba, por lo que ella debía estar al pendiente de muchas cosas. Hacía mucho que la pequeña teniente no salía a una misión, estaba tan aburrida de tener trabajos de oficina, ¿peor que podía hacer?, no había movimiento de holows, ni tampoco había estragos en toda la sociedad de almas o el mundo humano gracias a Kurosaki Ichigo y a sus amigos. Había demasiada paz…quizás demasiada.

De repente entro Renji corriendo, parecía muy emocionado, lo que llamo la atención de Hinamori.

**-Hinamori, malas noticias-**dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**-Renji-kun, las malas noticias no son para ponerse contento**-regaño la morena

**-Bueno, a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te enteres, tal vez no sean mala noticias para ti**-Renji se aclaró la garganta y adopto un aire profesional-**Teniente Hinamori Momo, se le solicita que forme un grupo de reconocimiento para revisar minuciosamente el área oeste del Rukongai, debido a los reportes de varios civiles que aseguran haber visto un grupo de adjucas por los alrededores.**

**-¿Yo…liderare el grupo?**

-**Si**\- Él le entrego el papel con las indicaciones para la misión- **Felicidades Hinamori, el que te hayan dejado guiar una misión es como decir que te reconocen, bien nos vemos, tengo trabajo que hacer.**

Con un unas palmadas a la cabeza de su pequeña amiga el teniente del sexto escuadrón se fue. Momo estaba desbordando felicidad, su primera misión como líder, Renji tenía razón y hasta cierto punto se sentía mal por alegrarse de la desgracia de otros , pero estaba tan, tan feliz. Dejando eso de lado, ella sabía que debía ser profesional, debía prepararse bien y no defraudar a nadie. Por fin saldría de la aburrida rutina en la que se había enfrascado.

* * *

Llegada la noche, y sin más que hacer por ese día, decidió hacer una breve visita a su mejor amigo de la infancia para hablarle de la misión que ella consideraba un gran avance para su desarrollo en los trece escuadrones de protección, aunque también era un pretexto porque la verdad, deseaba verlo y hablar con él aunque fuera unos minutos.

La casa del capitán Hitsugaya no estaba lejos del quinto escuadrón, así que llego ahí en poco tiempo, ya en la puerta se dispuso a tocar, pero el joven albino se le adelanto abriendo la puerta.

-**Hinamori**

**-¡Shiro-chan!**

El joven frente a ella había crecido, era lo suficientemente alto para hacerla sentir pequeña, pero aun no demasiado para alcanzar a Isane-san o a el capitán Kuchiki.

-**Es capitán Hitsugaya**\- el joven de ojos aguamarina suspiro pesadamente, comenzaba a pensar que su amiga jamás entendería que ya no eran niños.

-**Adivina que Shiro-chan**.

-**¿Qué? Hinamori**\- Veía un brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga, algo que hacía mucho no mostraba, no desde Aizen.

-**Sabes, se me ha asignado una misión y esta vez yo voy al frente, como líder. Voy al este del Rukongai para una misión de reconocimiento.**

Inmediatamente Toshiro se puso tieso, no podía ser que le asignaran esa misión, ¿es que están locos o deseaban que Momo muriera?, él había leído ya sobre los casos y era más grave de lo que se le había dicho a shinigamis de menor rango, incluidos a los tenientes. Sabía que su amiga era fuerte, pero considerando lo que había pasado no quería que se arriesgara ni se esforzara más de lo necesario, pues también era de su conocimiento que aún no estaba lista para pelear.

**-Pasa Hinamori, debemos hablar.**

La teniente entro, olvidando de repente la emoción de ante al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de su amigo, cierto, se conocían desde que eran solo unos niños, pero no sabía todo sobre él, lo cual la entristecía.

La sala era sencilla, con estantes por todos lados los cuales estaban llenos de libros y otros artículos, también había unos sillones color negro y una pequeña mesa de centro en la cual descansaba Hiorynmaru y a su lado unas cuantas fotografías. La joven se dedicó a observarlas de lejos, la primera era de la abuela, la segunda de Hitsugaya cuando se recibió de la academia, la tercera de cuando se convirtió en capitán y la cuarta y última fuel la que más la conmovió. Eran Shiro-chan y ella en el Hanami cuando todavía vivan en el Rukongai, Momo recordaba bien ese día, la abuela había ahorrado para hacerles una foto, pues sabía que era el último Hanami que pasarían juntos ya que ella estaba a punto de ingresar a la academia de artes espirituales.

**-Shiro-chan, esta foto**-dijo acercándose y tomándola entre sus blancas y delicadas manos.

-**La abuela me la dio, no malinterpretes nada**-replico un muy sonrojado peliblanco- **Pero volviendo al tema, Hinamori, siéntate-** Ambos se acomodaron en un diferente sillón, de modo que quedaron frente a frente –**Sin rodeos, no creo que sea prudente que vallas.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Sé que eres fuerte, por eso mismo tu puesto, pero considero que aún no estas lista para salir, tu cuerpo está débil.**

-**Si es por eso no te preocupes, he estado entrenando duro para mejorar y ser digna algún día de convertirme en capitana**\- Y que te sientas orgulloso de mi- **Te pido, Shiro-chan, que confíes en mí.**

Hinamori puso cara de perrito pidiendo que le convides de tu comida, el peliblanco había aprendido algo con el pasar de los años, y era que no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera si ponía esa expresión en su rostro. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero Momo podía doblegarlo hasta cierto punto si así lo hubiera deseado.

El joven entrecerró los ojos y suspiro, ella había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, ya encontraría algo para lograr su propósito.

**-Espero que lo hagas bien, es una gran responsabilidad la que se te ha otorgado, serás responsable de las vidas bajo tu mando, recuérdalo.**

-**Hai, arigato Shiro-chan, aaa, debo irme, hay muchas cosas para hacer mañana y debo descansar, nos vemos.**\- efusivamente Momo salió por la puerta sintiendo en su pecho una alegría inmensa y el sentimiento de que las cosas en su vida pronto cambiarían.

Mientras,Toshiro buscaría una forma para evitar que saliera a esa misión

-**Te protegeré Hinamori, definitivamente lo hare.**

* * *

uff, he aquí el primer capitulo del fic, me costo mucho hacerlo, a mi parecer es aburrido pero siento que es necesario para el desarrollo de las demás capítulos. por favor quien lo lea mande reviews, aunque no les guste como ve, quiero saber en que fallo para mejorar los capítulos cada vez mas.

gracias


	3. Dame una oportunidad

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y el capitán Hitsugaya estaba desesperado, la misión en la que estaba Hinamori había salido hacia una hora. Había tratado de que cambiaran el escuadrón designado a la misión o que la removieran de esa y le dieran una más sencilla.

Creyó que sería fácil, lo había estado haciendo durante cinco años después de que se recuperara de la batalla de Karakura, siempre evitando que las misiones llegaran a las manos de Momo, alejarla del peligro era su prioridad, además su cuerpo no estaba listo, la había visto cansarse con solo bajar las escaleras.

El plan que tenía de cambiar el número del 5 por el 10, se vio frustrado cuando apareció tras él Genryuusai Yamamoto, capitán comandante de los trece escuadrones de protección, quien, con una mirada y un _"no interfiera en asuntos oficiales Capitán Hitsugaya"_ lo reprendió, además lo dejo bajo arresto en la oficina del escuadrón 10. Toshiro tenía que salir de ahí, por alguna razón sentía que Hinamori estaba en grave riesgo, ahora, tenía dos opciones. Quedarse ahí sentado y esperar a que ella regresará, o deshacerse de los guardias y salir a buscarla.

Sin pensarlo más, tomo a Hiorynmaru y salió por la ventana.

-**La aldea en la que se reportaron los avistamientos de los adjucas está cerca, manténganse alerta y no cierren los ojos.**

La teniente del quinto escuadrón parecía hecha para el puesto del capitán, daba las órdenes correctas y en el preciso momento. Todos se sorprendieron por aquella habilidad, además acataban las ordenes lo mejor que podían pues también deseaban que las misiones asignadas fueran tantas como cuando estaba el capitán Aizen. La mayoría, aunque ahora no les agradaba admitirlo, creían que el traidor Aizen era un buen líder.

Pronto llegaron al lugar mencionado y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos, el claro donde se encontraban era un caos, todas las casas estaban destruidas, algunas aún estaban en pie pero una de las paredes había desaparecido y mientras que en otras las puertas y ventanas fueron arrancados de cuajo así como algunos árboles de la zona. No había rastro de vida, no si quiera el aire se movía en ese momento, dejando las espesas nubes sobre ellos. Momo no estaba asustada, todas las cosas por la que había pasado lograron hacerla fuerte.

-**Todos, rápido, esta es una misión de reconocimiento, debemos recolectar información, lo más que se pueda, cada detalle que ocurrió aquí y debe ser ahora, cabe la posibilidad de lluvia, la cual como saben borra los rastros que pudiera haber, así que a trabajar**.

Un energético _"si"_ por parte de los miembros del quinto escuadrón no se hizo esperar y comenzaron con la labor. Hinamori no se quedó atrás y busco las posibles pistas.

"_vamos Momo, debes ser minuciosa" se repetía una y otra vez, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada_

"_Debes ser minuciosa, debes ser minuciosa, como cuando observar el rostro de Shiro-chan, sus ojos aguamarina, su blanco cabello, sus fuertes manos, su piel…¿eh, que demonios pienso?. Concéntrate. "_Pronto allo lo que deseaba, un indicio de lo sucedido, en los inicios del bosque que rodeaba el área, huellas de un adjuca.

**-Tercero al mando, por aquí, tome nota y vea si se puede…**-No término la frase pues un holow se lanzó hacia ella.

Aquel ser era grande y su rieatsu era aplastante, Hinamori logro cortar un brazo del monstruo y alejarse lo suficiente para dar el siguiente ataque.

**-Hado cincuenta y cuatro Haren** _**(llamas desertoras)**_\- al instante se disparó de su mano una masa de energía color morado que incinero al adjuca por completo

**-¿se encuentra bien teniente Hinamori?**

**\- ¿Qué paso?**

**-no sentimos la energía hasta hace un momento**

**-estoy bien, tampoco sé de donde salió**\- respondió Momo a las preguntas preocupadas de sus subordinados.

Una sacudida de la tierra los puso alertas a todos, las aves volaron presurosas, alejándose y un reiatsu de mayor magnitud se abalanzo sobre ellos, era del tamaño de un espada. Los miembros del grupo entro en pánico el miedo se apoderaba de sus mentes.

-**Silencio todos**\- demando la teniente. Al callarse todo lo que quedo de sonido fue menos que nada, lo que solo logro poner más nerviosos a todos y si antes Hinamori no tenía miedo, ahora era lo contrario por que al igual que a los demás, este se iba colando en su alma- **Rápido, formación de defensa y prepárense para cualquier ataque.**

Pero antes de poder acatar las órdenes la pesadilla comenzó.

Unos ojos zorrunos veían desde su posición al pequeño grupo de shinigamis que buscaban algo en el claro, ¿Eran tontos o que los pasaba? ¿Acaso no sentían el peligro que les rodeaba? Para alguien como _él _era fácil saber que lo que pasaba, ese anciano sí que se había vuelto loco.

Vio a cierta persona entre aquel grupo: Una chica, no cualquier chica, una que conocía de sobra. Esta daba órdenes, bien, era extraño saber que ella aún vivía, para ese momento, la única vez que la recordó, ya la daba por muerta, con lo ingenua y débil que era, no sería ni una sorpresa el que ese mismo día su espíritu se desvaneciera.

El estremecimiento de la tierra, seguido de una gran presión de reiatsu lo hizo sonreír, la función comenzaba y el vería desde primera fila los acontecimientos que ya habían sido destinados para cada uno de los que estaban ahí presentes.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, sería un día divertido, más de lo aquella sombra pensó. Y no estuvo equivocado.

La batalla que se desarrollaba en el claro era como uno de esos sueños en los que deseas salir y no puedes, quieres correr pero tus piernas se sienten pesadas, intentas gritar pero tu voz se apaga. Todo pasa en cámara lenta.

Hinamori Momo se sentía así en ese momento. Una oleada de diferentes tipos de holows se lanzó hacia ellos, como las aves de carroña hacia un animal muerto. Cada uno se defendió como pudo, no había tiempo de idear una estrategia de batalla. Solo podían atacar. Pero la situación de ellos no era prometedora. La mitad había muerto en el ataque inicial y la otra mitad iba cayendo poco a poco. La teniente era la que más destacaba, lanzaba hechizos de las artes demoniacas y atacaba con su katana, trataba desesperadamente proteger a sus subordinados. Uno estaba a punto de caer y ella lo defendió.

-hado noventa y ocho, tenran (orquídea celeste)- el enorme tornado impacto en la máscara del holow y este se desintegro en el aire.

Solo que daban en total seis a pesar del esfuerzo que todos ponían. Pero era tarde, los otro cuatro cayeron en batalla, quedando la teniente y el tercero al mando. Ambos ya no tenían mucha fuerza y Hinamori sentía sus pulmones reventar. La triste realidad llego más pronto de lo que esperaban, a él lo decapitaron de un solo mordisco, dándole una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

La peor parte fue para la joven de los ojos chocolate, tres garras afiladas la atravesaron, una en el pecho, y las otras dos en el costado derecho. Hinamori cayo de rodillas, le dolía tanto y el aire no acudia a su llamado. Lo más raro fue que una vez estuvieron muertos todos (o casi todos, quedaba Momo) los holows desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

La vida se le iba, termino recostada en lado herido, esperando lastimeramente su fin.

Sin embargo la vida le tenía algo distinto, la vida quería que viviera.

-Patetica-dijo con desinteres en la voz.

Cierto, en algún momento lo sorprendio el que pudiera resistir tanto, siendo de las ultimas en caer, había dado una buena batalla…pero no tanto.

Iba a dar la vuelta, seguir su camino y perderse otra vez en la oscuridad, donde nadie sabía de su existencia ni de su pasado, pero algo en el rostro de aquella chica de cabellos castaño oscuro lo hizo inclinarse y mirar más a detalle la figura tendida en el suelo y llena de sangre. Hinamori Momo aun respiraba, lo hacía de forma irregular y entrecortada, había un largo lapso de tiempo entre cada exhalación e inhalación, sorpresa, sorpresa: aun había esperanzas de vivir.

Con los ojos verde menta, abiertos reviso de pies a cabeza el menudo cuerpo bañado en aquel líquido carmesí.

-Así que fue por eso-decía para sí mismo-Pobrecita ¿ne? Lo que te hacen sufrir-ahora se dirigía a Hinamori.

Con un poco de reiatsu curativo cerro lo más que pudo las heridas, no la sanaba, compraba tiempo antes de que muriera, debía encontrar un lugar seguro, uno en el que cierto capitán de blancos cabellos no los encontrara, después de todo lo sentía acercarse. Además de que debían creer que realmente murió, al menos por un tiempo, no eran tontos, la buscarían y llevarían a la sociedad de almas. ¡Pobre de ella si eso sucedía!

Con cuidado de no romper más a esa "muñequita de porcelana" que encontró, la alzo en brazos, al hacerlo de su cabeza se desprendió aquel moño que usaba para recoger su cabello, dejando el mismo suelto, demostrando que era muy, muy largo, debería recogerlo, era un prueba de que ella estaba viva.

Sin darle importancia siguió caminando y a los pocos pasos se detuvo abruptamente. Por alguna desconocida razón sintió compasión por Hitsugaya Toshiro, el chico no le desagradaba, sufriría por la muerte de su amiga. Con su zampakuto hizo un corte en el cabello de la chica, dejando un mechón ahí tirado en el suelo.

Le daría ilusiones, le haría ver que la pequeña muñeca de piel color durazno podía estar viva, pero no la encontraría, claro esta. Le daría lago que no le dio a Rangiku: una luz de esperanza.

Toshiro corría lo más rápido posible, algo malo pasaba al frente, había sentido un gran reiatsu, pero de pronto desapareció

Quedo consternado al llegar al lugar, personas muertas, ni un indicio de vida. Enseguida busco por toda el área, tratando de encontrar indicios del reiatsu de su amiga. Debía darse prisa o la poca lluvia que caía podría borrar cualquier rastro.

Con el shumpo fue recorriendo el lugar de pies a cabeza en tiempo record. Pronto encontró algo, una simple pieza de tela color verde menta con un lacito azul marino. Lo reconocería en cualquier lado porque era el accesorio que siempre usaba Momo, lo reconocería, porque fue el quien se lo regalo.

Lo peor de todo es que dicho objeto fue hallado en un gran charco de sangre, deseaba con toda su alma que no perteneciera a su amiga. Con miedo, algo raro en él, se acuclillo cerca del "pequeño lago" y poso un dedo sobre él, concentrando su propia energía espiritual para buscar otra.

Para su desgracia lo que más temía se hizo realidad, aquel reiatsu suave y tranquilizador estaba impregnado en cada gota, aseverando que le pertenecía a Momo.

-Hina…mori- la tristeza y el aturdimiento era tanto que no sabía qué hacer, cayo de rodillas sobre la sangre fresca y rasguño la tierra manchada bajo el- ¡HINAMORI!

Su grito no era tan fuerte, pero era desgarrador para el alma, la vos estaba impregnada con sus sentimientos, los hermosos ojos brillaban como el hielo iluminado por la aurora boreal, tristes y con una falsa luz, porque estaban inundados en lágrimas. Sí, por segunda vez en su vida, el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas salían pesadamente, como si también sufrieran la pedida de Hinamori Momo. Y, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si para él, aquella joven de ojos chocolate, era la persona que más amaba en la vida. Estaba enamorad de ella y ahora la chica había desaparecido, dejándolo solo.

Se tiró al piso, drenando líquido salado por las hermosas gemas aguamarina que tenía por ojos.

-Perdón, no pude protegerte, te he fayado.

Estuvo ahí por un rato. Tanto que la lluvia que caía ya lo había empapado por completo y lavado la sangre impregnada en él.

De repente algo llamo su atención, un mechón de cabellos color negro se encontraban tirados, en dirección al bosque. Toshiro se levantó presuroso, lo tomo en sus manos, con la esperanza de que fuera de la teniente. Lo observo y una vez más busco reiatsu. Era de Momo.

-Debió haber caminado- susurro para sí mismo, mirando en todas direcciones- pero no hay huellas de pisada.

Debía ser analítico, aunque ahora se aferraría a cualquier indicio con tal de que existiera la posibilidad que ella viviera. Busco y ahí, debajo de los árboles, donde la lluvia no había empapado bien, un rastro de sangre, propiedad de la chica durazno, se extendía hacia el norte, pero en cierto punto desaparecía abruptamente. Hinamori estaba viva, cabía esa posibilidad. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? Todo aquello le sonaba raro, algo estaba mal. Haya a tras solo se encontraba el reiatsu de los del quinto escuadrón, no había más.

Tenía que regresar rápido al seireitei y pedir un grupo de búsqueda, con personal del doceavo escuadrón, aunque era poco probable el que le concedieran ese deseo. También podía iniciar el mismo, con la posibilidad de ser expulsado de los trece escuadrones de protección, perdiendo su puesto.

Estaba en una situación casi igual que al inicio y su decisión, al igual que horas atrás, fue inmediata y sin vacilaciones.

Hinamori Momo era más importante para él, debía encontrarla y llevarla a casa, donde ambos pertenecían. La salvaría de cualquier cosa, volverían, juntos.

**Akira Asahina le debe una aclaración. Estoy excluyendo los acontecimientos del manga "la saga sangrienta de los mil años", esto es por si no se habían dado cuenta. **

**Les aviso, para aquellos que esperan con ansias la continuación de este fic (también para los que no) que las publicaciones van a ser tardadas, mi objetivo es hacer los capítulos largos, aunque como verán no lo he logrado, y meter varios acontecimientos interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer, les deseo las bendiciones de Yatogami (no se equivoquen, me refiero al del anime "Noragami")**

**Matta ne ****^V^.**


	4. Rehén

Mis más sinceras disculpas para aquellos que siguen la historia, he tenido contratiempos. Por desgracia no logre hacer más largos los capítulos. Sin más les dejo la continuación esperando que les guste.

Ah, y muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews, fue mi motivación para seguir. Att: su torpe escritora Akira Asahina.

* * *

REHEN.

Nadie en el mundo de los vivos entendía realmente la vida, muchos pasaban valioso tiempo de la misma maldiciendo su suerte y destino, pero la vida era algo más hermosos, la vida siempre daba otra oportunidad y eso lo sabían bien los habitantes de la sociedad de almas, ahí las personas podían hacer sus vidas una vez más, solo que todo tiene un límite, todos pueden desaparecer... y Hinamori Momo sentía que su segunda oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos sin poder atraparla.

-Ai…zen…tai…cho-susurraba cierta morena, palabras al vacío, Hinamori Momo se sentía suspendida en un oscuro abismo, no había dolor, hambre, solo tortuosos pensamientos. Ella no estaba en paz, aun no quería morir. Quería enmendar unas cosas, solucionar otras y atreverse a hacer varias más. Le habría gustado aquella vez, en la batalla por Karakura, matar al traidor de Aizen. Deseaba con todo su ser el despertar y decirle a Shiro-chan que lo amaba. Ahora todo eso era imposible.

_Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan._

Las palabras se perdían sin ser escuchadas jamás por aquel al que amaba. Su vida corría ante sus ojos, cada cosa que había pasado, una a una lentas gravándosele en las pupilas, burlándose de ella. En ese delirio hasta recordó su vida como humana, a sus padres, tenía una hermana, un perro y una pequeña granja parte de un pueblo en medio de la nada. Era como un sueño. También recordó el momento en el que abrió los ojos encontrándose en la sociedad de almas, su miedo, las manos amorosas de su querida abuela y también unos ojos aguamarina.

De golpe volvió a sus recuerdos de cuando era humana, se encontraba arriba en un árbol de ciruelos, la extensión verde lucia brillante, suave y esplendoroso ante sus pies, a su lado sentía una cálida mano y logro captar por el rabillo del ojo el atisbo de un mechón albino, pero poco a poco la imagen se borraba regresándola al abismo de la muerte y antes de perder por completo ese recuerdo alcanzo a ver al pie del árbol una misteriosa sonrisa.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un grito desgarrador se elevó en el aire, _ÈL _sabía que era hora de visitar a su pequeña nueva mascota callejera, que, por sus propias razones, había rescatado de la muerte y el total abandono, por ello se dirigió con paso lento a la pequeña y destruida casa que en el páramo silencioso se erguía con su endeble estructura derruida. La joven seguía ahí donde la había dejado después de encontrarla a punto de morir, débil, sumida en un lugar donde la luz no llegaba. Mientras ella estaba inconsciente se le veía tan tranquila y resignada ahí tendida en una vieja manta, parecía una muñequita de porcelana rota llena de abolladuras y su cuerpecito menudo estrellado, pero ahora más que muñeca de porcelana parecía puerquito para matadero gritando lastimeramente, retorciéndose y arañando su cara la cual tenía una venda que le tapaba los ojos.

-Si te sigues moviendo de esa manera reabrirás tus heridas muñequita. Tal vez no fue muy buena idea salvarte después de todo-bromeo.

El noto como Hinamori Momo, teniente del quinto escuadrón, se congelo ante aquellas palabras, dejando de forcejear contra aquello que la tenía cegada. La chica, si antes pensaba que había logrado sobrevivir porque el dolor inmenso en su cuerpo se lo decía, ahora estaba segura de que murió y había ido a parar al infierno porque, juraría que había oído la voz del ex capitán del tercer escuadrón diciendo que la había salvado. Una risa histérica broto de lo más profundo de su pecho surgiendo como antagonismo a una pizca de alivio por saberse tal vez viva.

-ha ha ha, ha ha, creí haber escuchado a Ichimaru taichou- la risa seguía, debía parar, dolía demasiado-Esto es una broma muy cruel kami-sama, ¿tan mal me he portado?-las cortas carcajadas le comenzaron a dejar el gusto salado de la sangre en la lengua y paladar.

-Yo también creería que es gracioso muñequita-dijo en tono burlesco aquel hombre.

Gin Ichimaru esperaba expectante la reacción de la niña frente a él, pudo ver como el pánico se apoderaba de ella e instintivamente la pequeña teniente se paró y salió corriendo con los ojos vendados, en su carrera tratando de huir de la casa cayó al suelo de rodillas, pues no pudo ver el escalón, sin embargo se levantó rápidamente y continuo, Momo lloraba y ahogaba sollozos. Entendía que estaba aterrada de él, supuso que aunque Rangiku le hubiese contado acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones y la forma en la que se comportó ante Aizen, las experiencias vividas en lo referente a su persona la habían dejado traumada, temerosa de él.

Mientras, dentro de la casa Gin veía toda aquella escena con diversión marcada en sus afiladas facciones, por desgracia sabía que el espectáculo debía terminar porque si la pequeña teniente seguía corriendo de esa manera acabaría por lastimarse más. Con el shumpo le dio alcance fácilmente y la tomo por ambas muñecas, sujetándolas con fuerza, ahora si la morena gritaba con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones maltrechos le permitían, intento soltar el agarre pero fue inútil, aun así Momo no se daba por vencida y siguió hasta que de alguna manera ambos cayeron al lodoso suelo.

-Me sería más fácil quitarte esa venda si tan solo dejaras de moverte… bakudo uno, obstrucción.

Las manos de Momo fueron atadas a su espalda, Gin retiro la venda con un solo movimiento, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos chocolate que inmediatamente vieron con miedo a un hombre de cabello lila-plateado, piel blanca y su tan conocida sonrisa que hacia juego con sus zorrunos ojos. A los ojos de la chica, el traidor se veía aterrador, sin mostrar emociones aun con esa sonrisa que solo podía causar más que un paralizante miedo.

-¿Porque?- dijo ella con voz temblorosa que subía poco a poco de volumen-¡ ¿Por qué Ichimaru taicho me trajo aquí?! Usted debería estar muerto, Aizen lo mato, porque está aquí ¿POR QUE?

-Vaya vaya, veo que no has perdido del todo las agallas que me mostraste ese día.

La sonrisa del ex capitán se acrecentaba a cada momento y más cuando veía la cara de terror de Hinamori, se le hacía entretenida para los largos días de aburrimiento que había sufrido hasta ese preciso momento. Aun asi, la pose de su cuerpo mostraba cierta renunecia hacia su huésped.

Momo por su parte no paraba de decir incoherencias de todo tipo. El capitán ya se estaba cansando de eso, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y por alguna razón eso puso más nerviosa a la teniente que de nuevo trato de huir pero de inmediato cayo al tratar de pararse.

-¿Vez lo que provocas? Tus heridas se han vuelto a abrirse- el ex capitán exhalo pesadamente y con un "buenas noches" por su parte la dejo inconsciente.

Cargo a la niña en brazos regresándola a la casa. De un momento a otro se sintió tonto al tener que cuidar a alguien como ella, era como tener un molesto e infantil perrito. La miro de nuevo tratando de encontrar un indicio que le dijera lo contrario pero no hallo nada más que la lamentable imagen de una chica sucia abandonada para ser comida, e, irónicamente era de cierta forma realidad. Suspiro resignado, tendría que quitarle todo eso lleno de lodo, sangre y agua, además no podía dejarle en el piso o enfermaría, la necesitaba bien para su propósito, así que creo una "estrella suspendida" donde después pudiera recostarla.

Entonces inicio con la terea de desvestir a la muñequita de porcelana. A pesar de la mala fama que se había creado él no era tan despreciable como para aprovecharse de una niña y menos si esta se encontraba inconsciente, por ello solo toco lo necesario. Quito el sucio y raído traje de shinigami además de la ropa interior que traía puesta su nueva visita y lo que vio lo dejo levemente sorprendido, había visto muchas mujeres hermosas, pero nada se comparaba con eso. Hinamori Momo tenía más de lo que aparentaba, su cuerpo era menudo pero tenía unas bonitas y suaves curvas, caderas perfectas. Su largo cabello se encontraba desparramado a ambos lados de su cuerpo, enmarcando y resaltando la piel melocotón, aunque estuviera llena de heridas, lodo y sangre. Tenía un par de pechos firmes y redondeados, no eran grandes, sin embargo no pasaban desapercibidos, bueno, tal vez si, según lo que sabía no era una chica cotizada como Rangiku.

Al parecer esa chica guardaba una que otra cosa que lo lograba sorprender…solo un poco.

Sin perder la compostura y la caballerosidad que aún conservaba curo las heridas con hechizos médicos, después la envolvió en la vieja cobija que hacía antes de cama y la cargo en brazos, depositándola en el tsuriboshi recién creado y dejándola descansar un poco, según sus cálculos la teniente despertaría en unas horas, estaba en muy malas condiciones, sumando las experiencias pasadas… sería una suerte si sobrevivía, aunque claro, no permitiría que muriese, para lo que la necesitaba debía estar viva.

De pronto Gin se dio cuenta de algo, estaba cerca de ella, su rostro quedaba a la altura del perfecto cuello, ahí donde la esencia era más fuerte, Gin abrió los ojos levemente en sorpresa ante el aroma que logro captar a través de la sangre y lodo, uno que cosquilleo en su nuca como el avisa de un recuerdo lejano, extrañado y restándole importancia se alejó de la teniente...

Debía buscar un lugar donde quedarse hasta que la pequeña teniente se recuperara por completo, no podían estar en tan malas condiciones, eso solo empeoraría las cosas para la salud de la delicada muñeca de porcelana. Sabia donde podían quedarse, solo debía ir a prepararlo.

Decidió dejarla por unas cuantas horas, no creía que le pasara nada malo, pero, si se ponía a pensar un poco... Con una rapidez inigualable que caracterizaba a los capitanes puso unas cuantas barreras alrededor de aquella destartalada casa y para terminarse de asegurar reviso el perímetro: no había nadie cerca, suspiro, al menos eso le conseguía el tiempo suficiente antes de que ella despertara.

-Con eso será suficiente-miro hacia atrás antes de partir-pero con la mala suerte que arrastras tras de ti... ¿En qué lio me he metido ahora?

El peli lila camino por tan solo unos minutos para encontrar un portal, amplio su sonrisa, era bueno estar muerto para los demás, le daba la oportunidad de merodear y encontrar nuevas cosa como el senkaimon frente a él. Sin vacilar cruzo. Una vez en el otro lado la lluvia fría lo golpeo de lleno lo que lo hizo encogerse levemente de hombros, al parecer en esa dimensión las gotas de agua habían decidido caer, le pareció, que el mismo clima quería burlarse, porque de todas las personas que Aizen pudo haber escogido, justamente tenía que ser ella, ahora la chica tendría que ser más que su mascota o su entretenimiento barato, una rehén.

Gin simplemente las ignoro sonriendo espabilado, siguiendo hacia delante deteniéndose de repente ante una construcción. El ex capitán sabía que no era mucho, pero para el eso bastaba, no hacía falta lujos pues estos llamaban la atención de todos y el objetivo de todo ello era quedarse en secreto, conseguir un perfil más bajo del que ya tenía hasta ese momento pues ahora tenía a alguien para esconder.

Ichimaru sentía que, de alguna forma, una nueva vida iniciaba para ambos.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?¿les gusto?¿no les gusto? envien un review con su opinion a cambio les dare mas bendiciones de Yato-chan. nos vemos


End file.
